Joyful Pretty Cure!
is a Pretty Cure fanseries created by Hibiki and is scheduled to premiere in February 2020. The season centers around two girls who are granted the power to represent the angel and devil to fight against Daemon. Synopsis :Joyful Pretty Cure! episodes Happiness. An emotion that appears when you're enjoying your life. Sadness. An emotion that appears when you're at your lowest point in life. Both emotions are vital to humans, as one cannot exist without the other to help humans grow into better people. But on one faithful day, a devil and her four underlings are sick of seeing the world thriving while they're left to rot. So they set out to bring about chaos so the world can fall apart and they can rebuild it the way they want it to be. However, to defend Earth from these people, are the Pretty Cure! Each with their own desires, they aim to defeat the so called Bandits so Earth can keep on thriving with all its complicated emotions. Characters Pretty Cure / Mayu is your average girl living in an average family who helps her mother look after her younger siblings. Helpful and caring with a smile that could make any clouds or rain disappear, she yearns for a life that is a little more hectic and fun as she occasionally wishes she could break the rules without a care in the world. As the Pretty Cure of kindness, her main theme color is pink while her sub color is white and she represents the angel. / Yua is sporty and free spirited to the point that she is a bit of a dare devil. She is however, not your average teenage girl. She is a runaway who lives all by herself in an apartment and refuses to open up about her past or her family. A little bit judgemental here and there, she doesn't think twice before thinking leading to some sticky situations. The Pretty Cure of mischief, her main theme color is red while her sub color is black and she represents the devil. Allies Mio is a pretty judgemental but mostly because her whole life has been her putting up with some crazy stuff. She is not very honest and doesn't take compliments well, thus giving her the nickname "Tsundere Princess". With a temper that could scare a grown man, Mio tends to keep to herself so she doesn't have to speak all that much. She ends up joining the girls on their mission as their companion when she witnesses them fight The Bandits. The Bandits The Bandits believe the world is better off gone due to their distaste for life. Their goal is to get rid of life on Earth. The trio will take on any torturous punishments by their "Leader" with a smile as they were brought up thinking that's what "love" is. The trio consists of: * : A teenager who prefers to be alone. He may be silent but he can be rather deadly. * : A young girl who can communicate with animals. She has a fox companion. * : An adult who is not afraid to make deadly moves, such as hurting random civilians. Supporting Characters Items * : The transformation item. Its appearance is that of a bracelet with a dial, that the girls spin while chanting the phrase, Pretty Cure, Joyful Switch!, to transform into their Pretty Cure alias. * : The collectable items. There are 6 different versions each representing an element: Water, Fire, Air, Earth, Lightning and Spirit. To become stronger, the Cures must find these HapPieces so they can unlock new attacks to help protect the Earth. * : An item that holds the HapPieces. It is usually kept in Mayu's desk drawer. * : Weapons that Cure Angel and Cure Devil achieve in episode 12 to perform Monochrome Burst. The two rods have a different name depending on the user: ** : Used by Cure Angel. From episode 12 onwards, she uses it to perform her group attacks with Cure Devil or to perform her own solo attacks. ** : Used by Cure Devil. From episode 12 onwards, she uses it to perform her group attacks with Cure Angel or to perform her own solo attacks. Locations Media Music Main article: Joyful Pretty Cure! Music Movies Trivia *''Joyful!'' is a show created to celebrate ''Futari wa Pretty Cure'''s 15th anniversary. *Unlike previous seasons, Joyful! does not have any mascots and/or fairies, with a human companion replacing their role. Gallery Mayu.png|Official profile of Ten'nōji Mayu Yua.png|Official profile of Kuromiya Yua Mio.png|Official profile of Suzuki Mio Chibi Mayu Profile.png|Chibi profile of Ten'nōji Mayu Chibi Yua Profile.png|Chibi profile of Kuromiya Yua Author's Note And so I bring you my second series on this wiki centered around angels and devils! I've tried this concept before but I never really bothered doing anything with it but this time, I aim to try and do something with this till its very end! I'm not sure if I will write the episodes fully but hey who knows~ References Category:Fan Series Category:Joyful Pretty Cure!